logosfandomcom-20200222-history
NBC
1926–1931 NBC_Red_Network.png|The Network NBC_Blue_Network.png|The Network (predecessor to ABC) 1931–1941 1941–1946 1946–1952 1952–1953 1954–1959 On January 1, 1954, a xylophone and mallet started being used for the logo, with the now-iconic three tone "GEC" jingle. Contrary to popular belief, the keys were not meant to represent the initials of the network's eventual owner, General Electric Company (GEC). *YouTube: NBC chime ident (1954) 1956–1975 On May 22, 1956, NBC started using a new logo for their color programming. The first logo showed the "wire" feathers of the peacock fanning out into color feathers (colored in , , , , , and ), accompanied by a majestic orchestral tune. The original peacock is a lucky find today. In 1962, the network changed the logo, and this new variant was known by many as the "Laramie Peacock." It was shown on a kaleidoscopic background as a softer, woodwind-based, tune played, while the NBC peacock fanned its feathers and then transformed into the logo from before. This logo was accompanied by a voiceover which narrated, "The following program is brought to you in living color on NBC." *Youtube: Original 1957 NBC Peacock *Youtube: 1960's NBC Peacock 1959–1975 By 1959, a new logo, dubbed the "NBC snake," rendered the chimes obsolete. This logo is most famous for its vanity cards (also dubbed the "NBC Snake") that appeared at the end of programs NBC produced during this period. *Youtube: NBC Snake logo (1965-1975) 1967 This logo was created only for NBC's network premiere of A Hard Day's Night. 1976–1979 NBC_logo_70s-80s.svg|Stationary print version nbc n.jpg|Alternate logo This NBC logo, nicknamed the Trapezoid N, was short-lived. The logo was first unveiled on October 1975 and premiered on-air January 1, 1976. In 1976, a lawsuit was issued by a public television broadcaster in Nebraska named Nebraska Educational Telecommunications for potential copyright issues. The new NBC logo was virtually identical to the Nebraska ETV Network logo, except for the coloring in the right trapezoid of the NBC logo. An out-of-court settlement was reached in which NBC donated $800,000 worth of new equipment to Nebraska ETV, including a color mobile unit. It also paid Nebraska ETV $55,000 to cover the cost of designing and implementing a new logo. In return, NBC was allowed to keep the "N" logo. *YouTube: The NBC ID then used. *YouTube: An NBC logo bumper from 1977. 1979–1986 The Proud N logo with the "N" behind it. The peacock returned, this time to stay, in this logo, which is shown with (above) and without (below) the stylized "N," and with the color replaced with . The version without the "N" was rarely seen after 1980. The network had, by this time, decided to take a new approach in its programming to introduce the slogan, "NBC - Proud As A Peacock!" It is nicknamed the "Proud N." NBC 1979 Peacock.svg|The Proud N logo without the "N" behind it. YouTube: The NBC "Proud As A Peacock" campaign, which restored the peacock logo, ran this promotional video on the network's stations. 1986–present 1986-2011 A new simplified logo, created by Chermayeff & Geismar, was launched on May 12, 1986. The peacock now has 6 feathers in the colors , , , , , and . The peacock is now facing the right and a wordmark was added to the logo. This logo would go on to be the longest used for the company. NBC_Peacock_1986.svg|Logo without the wordmark. NBC_1986_Horizontal.svg|Horizontal logo NBC 1986-1990's.svg|An early design of the NBC logo first shown in 1986 with bright colors NBC 1986-1990's Peacock.svg|An early design of the NBC Peacock first shown in 1986 and used through the 1990's without wordmark and with bright colors *Chermayeff & Geismar 2011–2013 NBC logo 2011.svg|2nd version NBC 2011 (Small-Use Version).svg|Small-use version smaller feathers and big peacock head. NBC logo 2011 (Small-Use Version).svg|Another small-use version, but with the white background layer in place of the gradient one. NBC 2011 - Green is Universal.svg|Green is Universal variant In May 2011, NBC altered and modified their logo slightly to feature bevels and gradients on it. Other aspects of the 2009 graphics package remained intact. 2013–present In April 2013, NBC altered and modified their 3D logo. The wordmark has a different font. NBC Peacock logo 2013.svg|Version without wordmark NBC 2014 Ident Style (Bright Color Version).svg|Bright colors version with wordmark NBC Peacock 2013a.svg|Bright colors version without wordmark NBC 2014 2D.svg|2D version with wordmark NBC Peacock 2014 2D.svg|2D version without wordmark nbc-logo-thumbnail.jpg|Horizontal logo See Also External links *NBC Category:NBC Category:Television networks in the United States Category:NBCUniversal Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Comcast Corporation Category:Peacocks Category:General Electric Category:1926 Category:Former General Electric subsidiaries Category:RCA Category:Broadcast television networks in the United States